


Covered

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [163]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes doesn't care what he looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered

“I can’t believe that he is doing that in public.” Wedge was making a face as they watched Wes. “There should be a law.”

Hobbie snorted, “Don’t kid yourself, there probably is a law, but you know Wes. He wouldn’t care.” He shrugged, “Besides, it’s just dancing and he is fully clothed. This time.”

Tycho laughed, “Yeah, I remember that time on Hoth when he was convinced that our cold-weather issued uniforms were actually making us feel colder and that all we had to do to keep warm was to strip and move around a lot.”

Wedge shuddered and covered his eyes with both hands. “Please, don’t remind me or I’ll go to a scary visual place and have to find a punishment suitable for you later.”

“Fine.” Tycho leaned back in his chair and looked at his bottle of lum for a few moments, “Wes does have a way of lightening the moment though, no matter how grim things looked when we were at Hoth or Endor, or any of a dozen other bases.”

“True. Someday I might even forgive him for some of it.” Hobbie looked back to where Wes was dancing with some strange girls. “Because I don’t think that I am going to be able to get that visual out of my head either. It’s a good thing that he doesn’t care when he looks like an idiot.”

 


End file.
